The subject matter disclosed herein relates to batteries, and more particularly, to a battery management system for medical imaging systems.
Uninterruptable Power Supply (UPS) systems are usually considered as a backup power for electrical systems, providing emergency power when the main power source fails. That is, UPS systems may ensure an uninterruptible, reliable and high quality electrical power for systems with loads where a continuous and reliable power supply is desired. Examples of such systems include healthcare systems, medical facilities and data centers. A UPS system may protect these systems against a power disturbance coming from a main source.
In the event of the power disturbance, UPS systems may use battery cells to provide power to one or more loads. For example, the battery cells may charge from power received from the main source. Then, the charged battery cells may discharge and provide power to the one or more loads during the power disturbance.
For many reasons, one of the battery cells may become unhealthy. For example, the battery cell may not be charged sufficiently to provide power to the one or more loads and/or a charge of the battery cells may become unbalanced as compared to other battery cells of the UPS. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need to improve monitoring systems for batteries.